Episode 5834 (30th August 2004)
Plot Sunita tells Dev that she will wear the ring after they get married but not as an engagement ring. Dev and Sunita leave the Corner Shop to go and buy a diamond engagement ring. Tommy gets the electric meter back on, asking Chesney if his mum leaves him on his own often. Tommy lets him keep a book he was reading about Freaks of Nature. Tommy bumps into Fiz and has a go for at her for leaving Chesney on his own. Fiz is furious with her mother. Fiz goes and sees Chesney. Karen asks Steve's opinion on whether to wear the red or the black dress to Sunita and Dev's engagement party. Her mum's funeral is also today but she insists that she is not going to the funeral and wears the red dress. Eva Briggs turns up at Karen's flat and tries to convince her to go to the funeral. She is adamant that she is not going. Betty, Shelley, Ciaran and Liz are discussing the engagement party while Steve and Liz talk about Karen not going to the funeral. Todd tells Eileen he is going back to college to do his A-levels. She is delighted. Sean Tully, an old friend of Karl's bumps into Todd in The Kabin and is talking about needing new accommodation. Todd tells him to try the flat above the bookies. Fiz gives Tommy £10 for the electric and for any food that he gave Chesney and asks him not to call the Social Services or the RSPCA. Dev and Sunita head towards the Rovers when Maya appears in the background. They go into the pub and are congratulated by everyone. Maya herself walks towards the pub. Cast Regular cast *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar Guest cast *Eva Briggs - Maggie Ollerenshaw Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *12 Coronation Street - Living room *15a Coronation Street - Living room *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street Notes *First appearance of Sean Tully since 12th April 2004. From here onwards, the character is a regular part of the cast. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maya is on the warpath; Fiz pleads with Tommy not to grass on Cilla; and it's the day of Karen's mother's funeral. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,570,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Karen McDonald: "We used to sing this song 'Through this world of toils and snares, If I falter, Lord who cares?' My mum would say it to me and if I did wrong or I failed, then she'd say 'Who cares? God cares!', because I was hurting him." Category:2004 episodes